


The Shower Singer

by nannea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannea/pseuds/nannea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to sweep you off of your feet."</p>
<p>"Pretty sure you did that already."</p>
<p>"I bet it was the shower singing."</p>
<p>"It was."</p>
<p>"'I'm joking."</p>
<p>"I know. I'm not."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Written from the prompt: "youre singing in our dorm shower, and i just want to let you know that you have a wonderful voice".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower Singer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k1mtaehyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1mtaehyung/gifts).



It's still early in the morning, just past dawn.

The hallways are empty and quiet, people still sleeping in their dorms. Harry Styles isn't one of them, wide awake already even though it's barely six in the morning. He is whistling happily, blue shower sandals slapping against the floor, creating an annoying sound, as he walks towards the shower room.

It's a typical Monday morning for him. He is always up early, taking a shower before his usual yoga class which starts at seven. He enjoys starting his mornings with yoga, feeling relaxed afterwards, ready for the upcoming day.

Harry is a third year art student in the university of Brighton. It wasn't his plan at all when he was finished with high school, ending up in Brighton to study art. He was planning on studying in London, Brighton was just a backup plan and of course with his luck, he couldn't get in to the school he really wanted.

So he ended up in the windy, seaside town in the South, a few hour train trip away from London. Harry has grown to like Brighton, although it's a bit too small for his taste and far away from home.

He sighs, finally stepping inside the shower room. To his surprise it seems empty, he can only hear one shower running. Normally, it's always crowded and he feels awkward, not knowing where to look. Since he is openly gay, he is always a bit anxious in the shower room, not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable.

"But if you loved me, why'd you leave me," Harry suddenly hears someone singing. He flinches to the sudden noise, then relaxing, realising it's just someone singing in the shower.

"Take my body, take my body," the song continues.

Harry is frozen to his spot, paralysed by the voice. Although the shower is running, he can hear the voice loud and clear. It's beautiful, Harry thinks, listening carefully to hear more. He reasons the person must think he is alone in the showers and momentarily, Harry feels guilty for eavesdropping but then, the voice comes back, mesmerising him.

"All I want is, and all I need is, to find somebody. I'll find somebody like you."

He hits the higher notes effortlessly and even does a small vibrato. This isn't just a shower singer, it's someone who really knows what they're doing. Harry stands on his spot for a while longer, listening to the person singing, wondering who it is.

He grows impatient eventually, wanting to know who the singing boy in the shower is. He decides to just wait in the dressing area, not wanting to go spy the mystery boy in the showers. He thinks it would be rude and suspicious, and he would look like a fool if he got caught, stalking someone while they're showering.

The singing continues for a while longer and Harry listens, a small smile creeping on his face. His body stiffens when the water is been turned off and he realises that soon, he'll see the shower singer.

_Please be hot_ , he silently hopes before slapping himself in the head for thinking such stupid things.

When the singer finally steps to the changing area, Harry busies himself, trying to look like he just came in the room himself. He takes secret glances at the stranger, after the first glance realising he has no clue who the boy is.

Next, he notices blond hair and smooth skin, cute but yet, handsome face. The stranger's stomach isn't flat and he isn't that toned but still, Harry finds him hot. He can see a little bit of chest hair, no tattoos on the pale skin. He takes in even the tiniest details, looking carefully, trying to save every little thing he can to his memory. He doesn't want to forget anything, that's how mesmerised he is by this shower singer.

Luckily, the boy doesn't notice Harry's staring and doesn't say anything either, getting dressed and grabbing his bag, leaving the room too fast for Harry's liking. He is left alone, wondering who exactly the boy is, determined to find out.

 

-

 

"So tell me exactly what this shower singer looked like," Louis says.

"Blond, a bit shorter than me. Quite thin, nothing like a body builder."

"That's it?"

"I think he looked Irish," Harry finds himself realising, raising his eyebrows when Louis bursts out a laugh.

"How does one look Irish, Harry?"

"I don't know! Do you know him or not?"

"Nah, can't say it rings any bells. Need to ask Zayn, he might know," Louis wonders out loud, pulling out his phone.

They are sitting in the school café, Harry drinking his usual latte with soy milk and caramel syrup, while Louis settled for a regular coffee. He likes to mock Harry for his coffee choices, always commenting on how posh Harry is.

Harry thought his best friend could know the shower singer, seeing as Louis is popular and knows people here and there. Louis does a bit of everything, plays football in the school team, acts in plays and even sings. He knows half of the students by name and Harry thinks it's odd his best friend didn't recognise the shower singer.

Then again, Harry is rubbish at describing people and with his luck, the shower singer might be in Louis' football team and Louis just couldn't put the pieces together because of Harry's pathetic description.

"Zayn says there is an Irish lad in one of his classes. Name's Eoghan. Do you reckon the shower boy looked like an Eoghan?"

"No, can't say he did," Harry knits his brows, thinking about it more.

"Definitely not an Eoghan," he decides.

"You just have to keep your eyes open," Louis makes a comment and Harry nods, sipping his latte.

His thoughts slip back on the mystery boy's singing, his heart warming at the memory. Harry doesn't know what it is about the singing, but something got him hooked. He thinks it's a bit ridiculous, he knows nothing about the boy, not even his name. With his luck, which happens to be rather bad, the boy is straight or simply someone Harry has nothing in common with.

Harry has been single for three years now. At first he enjoyed being by himself, especially during the first year of university. It was fun going out with his two best mates, Louis and Zayn, but eventually he got sick of all the partying and started craving for something else.

He has been wanting a relationship for the past year and a half. Finding someone good enough wasn't as easy as he first thought and after six months of dating all different kinds of guys, he gave up. He told Louis luck isn't on his side and love sucks, and even though his opinion hasn't changed, he still secretly hopes he would find someone.

Louis and Zayn have tried setting him up with a few different guys but nothing worked out. First there was Zayn's roommate Liam whom Harry took out twice before realising they were better off as friends. Luckily Liam thought the same and they remained as friends, nowadays joking about their attempt to date each other.

After Liam there was Louis' teammate Thomas, who turned out to be a complete dickhead. Harry went out with him three times and even had sex with him, until Thomas said being with a guy wasn't really his thing. Harry was mortified and humiliated, and Louis, being the protective friend he is, ended up in a fistfight with Thomas.

Since Thomas, Harry has had trust issues and dating became even harder. Eventually he gave up completely, thinking he might as well be alone for a while. It's lonely, being single, and Harry's behaviour easily proves it. He is over-cuddly these days, mostly clinging to Louis who always happens to be there. Since they share a dorm, Harry often climbs on Louis' small single bed to cuddle with him, and even though Louis tries to protest every single time, he never pushes Harry away.

"Hazza!"

"What?" Harry raises his head. Louis doesn't look impressed, shaking his head and murmuring something about Harry always daydreaming.

"I might have an idea about the shower singer after all."

"Really?" Louis has Harry's full attention now.

"There's this new kid in our team. Niall I think his name is. Transfered here a few weeks ago, I just remembered he sang in the showers last week after practice."

"That could be him!" Harry gets excited.

"We have practice tomorrow, you should stop by to see if that's your shower boy."

"I will," Harry decides.

 

-

 

That night, he can't sleep.

Louis is snoring loudly and for once, Harry doesn't feel like sharing the bed with him. Instead, he's laying on his own bed, staring at the ceiling. It's past midnight already and he has a class in the morning, which is unfortunately art history, one of the most boring classes he has.

Sometimes, Harry questions his decision to major in arts. He started as an English literature student but changed his major after the first year since he didn't feel like literature was his thing. He went with art instead, another interest of his, and although he loves studying it, he wonders if he made the right decision. It's not like there are multiple job options available and he knows that most likely, he'll end up working in an art gallery or a museum.

He thinks it's funny how different him, Louis and Zayn are. They are all close, been since the beginning of university when they met. Louis was Harry's roommate, becoming a gym teacher, a complete opposite of Harry. Zayn on the other hand, Harry met at a writing class he had. They are all completely different with different interests but somehow, they make it work.

Zayn and Harry go watch Louis' games to support him, Zayn goes to a yoga classes with Harry every Tuesday and Thursday morning so Harry doesn't have to go alone, and Harry and Louis always join Zayn at a local pub where Zayn performs almost every weekend.

Last year when Louis' drama club was short on actors, Zayn and Harry took small roles to help out. When Harry's art class had a gallery event where they presented their own art, Louis and Zayn were there.

It's how their friendship works and Harry thinks that without his two best friends, life would be no fun. They still have a year left of school and Harry knows that even after graduating and possibly moving to different cities, they will remain as friends.

He yawns, taking a look at the time. Twelve twenty-three. He prays he will wake up in the morning for his class.

 

- 

 

"Do you see him?" Zayn eagerly asks.

"We just got here!" Harry groans, sitting down on a bench.

There's fifteen minutes left of Louis' practice and Harry and Zayn arrived at a perfect time. They're sitting on the lowest row of seats right by the field, Harry desperately trying to spot the shower singer.

At first, he can't spot the new guy. He recognises everyone in Louis' team and he sighs in frustration, until he realises to look at the substitutes' bench.

"Zayn," Harry pokes his friend's side, pointing towards the bench where a blond haired boy is sitting.

"That's him!"

"Great! Let's go," Zayn is already dragging him up before he can realise what is happening.

"No, Zayn, don't, we're not -" Harry tries to protest as Zayn is yanking him forward, dragging him towards the mystery boy.

"Go," Zayn gives him one last push and Harry almost falls over his feet, stumbling straight in front of the mystery boy.

"Hi!" Harry tries to look casual, straightening his body and smiling at the boy in front of him.

"Hi?" The boy looks confused, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

"I eh, I heard you singing yesterday. In the dorm showers, I was in the changing room, you saw me, if you remember." Harry wants to slap himself after the ramble, knowing how bad it sounds.

"Yeah, I remember you," the boy doesn't look bothered at all, instead giving Harry a casual smile.

"I just wanted to, you know tell you that your voice is wonderful," Harry murmurs, kicking an imaginary rock. He slips his hands to his jeans pockets, wondering why he always has to be so awkward.

"Wonderful?" The boy chuckles.

"What Harry here is meaning to say," Zayn is suddenly jumping in to save his friend, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

"Is that there's an open mic night at the corner pub on Friday and you should join us," he finishes.

"Louis is coming too, you know, Tomlinson," Zayn remembers to add.

"Sounds cool," the mystery boy answers, Harry's heart fluttering to the strong Irish accent. Much to his surprise, the boy is Irish, just like he thought.

"I'm Zayn by the way and this is Harry," Zayn introduces them, bringing his hand forward to shake the boy's.

"Niall."

Harry remembers Louis mentioning the boy's name being Niall. He smiles at Niall, taking a good look at his features, noticing how blue the boy's eyes are.

"Harry, give him your phone. Put your number there," Zayn is talking to Niall again, stealing Harry's phone from his back pocket and handing it over. Harry feels like sighing in relief. He would be screwed without Zayn and he already knows Zayn will give him a lecture once they're out of Niall's earshot.

"There you go," Niall hands the phone back, eyes locking with Harry's for a second. Harry tries looking casual, offering the boy a smile.

"There you are lads," Harry hears Louis' voice from behind them and then there is a sweaty body clinging to his side, a wet kiss pressed to his cheek.

"Eww," Harry whines, pushing his laughing best friend away.

"Wait for me fuckers, I'll go take a shower," Louis pats Harry on his bum before jogging away. Harry blushes heavily when he realises Niall is staring at him, chuckling quietly.

"See you on Friday," Niall says, standing up and stretching his legs a little, jogging after Louis before Harry has a chance to say a word.

"Blockhead," then comes the much expected mock with a slap to the back of his head.

"Ouch," Harry groans, glaring at Zayn angrily.

"You owe me one," Zayn casually comments.

"Fine," Harry murmurs, rubbing the back of his head.

 

-

 

Harry is yawning widely, throwing his towel on his shoulder before making his way to the hallway.

He hasn't been sleeping well lately, waking up in the early hours, not able to fall back to sleep. He doesn't know what it is but he hopes it's just a phase. He needs to sleep.

It's impossibly early and he is on his way to a yoga class. After that, he is planning on getting a big cup of coffee and drinking that during his first class, if he's able to. He has an art studio class and he remembers they're doing pottery, his least favourite.

Harry is rubbish at pottery but a great, great painter.

 

He feels much more awake after yoga, heading towards the showers.

While he's washing his hair, he suddenly remembers the morning two days ago in the dorm showers. Niall's voice fills his ears and he smiles at the memory, thinking Niall's voice sounded wonderful. He wishes he will hear him singing again on Friday at the pub, assuming Niall will show up.

Why wouldn't he? Harry then huffs to himself, stepping out of the shower.

 

"Thank you," Harry grabs his large latte, smiling at the school café worker and turning around. He almost bumps into someone, the person next in the line, saying his apologies.

"Niall," he then realises, watching a grin forming on Niall's face.

"Hiya Harry," Niall sounds happy which Harry finds strange considering it's eight in the morning and way too early to be beaming like that.

"Hi," Harry says, feeling slightly awkward now, unsure of what he should be doing.

"Mate, you're kind of," Niall breaks the silence then, motioning something with his hand.

"Oh right, sorry," Harry finally realises it, stepping out of the way so Niall can order.

"See you," he is about to leave when Niall grabs his arm.

"Friday," Niall only says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah Friday. The pub. I have to go. Class. Bye," Harry is aware he sounds like a monotonic robot, blurting his words out of his mouth. Niall looks at him a bit strangely but smiles again then, waving his hand.

Harry curses himself all the way to the art studio, sipping his coffee and wondering why he needs to be the biggest loser in the world.

And why he isn't able to talk to cute guys without losing half of his brain cells in the process.

 

-

 

"You should text him," Louis is whispering to him during a class on Thursday afternoon.

"What do I say?" Harry whispers back, feeling glad they're sitting in the back row.

"Ask something about tomorrow."

"Okay," Harry answers, thinking it sounds good enough. He pulls out his phone, beginning to type a message.

It's the last class of the day and also the only class Louis and Harry have in common. Since they're majoring in completely different subjects, they rarely have classes together. Art isn't really Louis' thing and Harry isn't a fan of sports, only liking his yoga classes which Louis on the other hand, absolutely hates.

"Is this okay?" Harry shows the message he has typed.

"Yeah," Louis gives him thumbs up.

Earlier, Harry tried asking if Louis knows anything about Niall, but since he is a new student, Louis didn't know much. The only things he was able to tell were that Niall is in his last year, moved from Ireland and is a music student.

Harry definitely didn't picture Niall as music student type but then again, he barely knows a thing about the boy. He is nervous for tomorrow, wanting to make a good impression on Niall in hopes that they can start hanging out more. He isn't planning on making a move, not yet, not until he knows more. He is scared of getting turned down, knowing that there is a big chance Niall isn't even gay.

 

Five minutes before the class ends, Niall finally answers to the message. Harry sent him a simple question, asking if their plan was still on. Now Niall says yes, and asks if he can bring a friend along.

"Niall wants to bring someone along," Harry whispers to Louis.

"Might be a good idea, won't be so awkward," Louis whispers back and Harry realises his best friend is right, typing in an answer, saying 'of course'.

"Ask him who he's coming with, in case we know the person," Louis then tells Harry who obeys.

"Some Eoghan dude who studies English," Harry soon gets the answer.

"Zayn knows him, didn't he think that was your shower singer?"

"Yeah," Harry realises.

"Lou," he then panics, taking a firm hold on Louis' arm.

"Lou, what if Eoghan is his boyfriend?"

"We'll ask Zayn about that," Louis is reassuring, patting Harry's hand. He relaxes and lets go of Louis' arm, feeling slightly better now.

 

-

 

"Hiya," Zayn plops down on Harry's bed, pulling him in for a cuddle before Harry can protest.

"Asked Eoghan about Niall," Zayn murmurs, nuzzling on Harry's neck and tightening his hold around Harry's waist.

"You did?" Harry is surprised, wrapping an arm around Zayn since he knows his best friend won't leave, so he may as well enjoy the cuddle.

"Yeah. I couldn't ask much, figured it'd be suspicious but I found out Niall is single. Eoghan may have guessed something's up but I didn't mention you."

"Thank you," Harry breaths out, in the heat of the moment pressing a kiss on top of Zayn's head.

"I can figure out if he's gay, got a few really good questions for tomorrow," Zayn then continues and Harry thinks he might have to kiss Zayn soon.

"I love you," he settles down with, causing Zayn to burst out a laugh.

"I know Harry, I love me too."

 

-

 

"Calm down," Zayn groans, watching Harry pacing around the room.

"I can't!"

"Harry, calm the fuck down right at this second," Louis is more demanding and it works, Harry stops immediately, knitting his brows and scrunching his nose.

"No need to shout," he says.

"Sorry," Louis apologises, voice gone soft.

"Liam should be here soon."

"He's coming too?" Harry asks from Zayn, raising his eyebrows up in a questioning way.

"Yeah I invited him," Zayn answers.

"Should be fun, Niall and the guy I used to date in the same pub," Harry makes a sarcastic comment, silently praying no one will mention he used to date Liam. He needs to make a good impression and introducing a guy he used to date to a guy he wants to date isn't the best thing.

"We won't mention it, stop worrying so much," Louis huffs.

 

Harry is a nervous wreck, everyone in the room can tell, it's easy. He can't stop pacing around, wiping his sweaty palms to his thighs, sighing rather loudly. He always gets restless whenever he is nervous and although he tries to calm himself down, he knows it won't work.

In the matter of minutes, they are going to leave the small dorm room and head towards the pub. They'll meet Niall and his friend there, it was the plan Harry made with Niall earlier over text messages.

Niall has a funny way of texting. Where as Harry is formal and never forgets to add an x at the end, Niall's texts are all over the place and his spelling is incredibly bad. It's not as bad as Liam's though, who has a funny way of shortening everything and also spelling half of the words wrong.

Niall's last message to Harry said 'see ya ther' along with a silly emoji, one Harry would never use himself. He found the message adorable, cooing to it quietly before realising how stupid his behaviour really was.

Since that happened, roughly around two hours ago, he has decided to behave. He will be calm and casual, and not embarrass himself in any way. He even thought about all the topics he shouldn't be talking about and things he shouldn't even mention to Niall, such as what happened one time he drank too many Tequilas.

"Harry," Louis is snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face.

"Back to earth, dimwit. We're leaving, Liam's waiting in the lobby."

"Oh, okay," Harry breaths out, heart starting to beat faster.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Totally ready," Harry answers to the question, mostly trying to convince himself that he is ready for this.

 

If Harry truly thought, even for the slightest second, that he was ready, he was wrong.

He realises it right after seeing Niall standing in front of the pub. Harry completely forgot about his rule to behave and went with his instincts, pulling Niall into a tight hug before realising he shouldn't be doing it.

Now he is focused on cursing himself, too busy to realise he is being introduced to Niall's friend Eoghan who is also friends with Zayn.

After they have ordered drinks, Louis paying for the first round, the generous lad he is, they sit around a table. Harry ends up sitting opposite of Niall which makes him feel uncomfortable, having to gulp down half of his pint just to cool himself a bit.

As they all start having a casual conversation, it turns out Niall and Liam are in the same class. Harry feels like an outsider when the others start talking about football and he is left out of the conversation, sipping his beer and wondering why Zayn, the only one besides him who hates talking about football, is sitting all the way across the table.

"What do you think Hazza?" Louis' arm snakes around his shoulders.

"About what?" Harry tries to sound casual.

"Does our team have a chance of winning the league this season?"

"Oh, definitely," Harry says with much confidence, offering Louis a half-sided smile before turning his eyes on Niall to see his reaction.

Niall has a small smile on his face, but that's it. He's not even looking at Harry, gaze focused on Louis instead.

"So, how does everyone know everyone? I'm a bit confused if I'm honest," Niall is suddenly talking about something other than football, much to Harry's relief.

"Me and Harold here are roommates," Louis starts the explanation. He continues with it, luckily leaving out the part about how Harry and Liam used to date.

Harry feels a bit better since his and Liam's history didn't come up, turning his head to whisper a thank you to Louis, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek in the process. He takes his beer then, sipping it, wondering if he should get properly drunk tonight or not.

"Are you two dating?"

Harry has just sipped his beer, starting to cough loudly. He feels like choking, hearing Louis bursting out a laugh next to him. Harry definitely wasn't expecting Niall to ask something like this and he feels his cheeks burning, embarrassed by his own reaction.

"Definitely not. I'm straight," Louis is giving his answer, chuckling.

Harry's cheeks burn even more when he raises his head, looking at Niall. Niall has a funny expression on his face, looking like he's waiting for Harry to say something. It doesn't take long for Harry to understand, pressing his lips to a thin line, refusing to come out like this. The situation is horrible but he reasons that with keeping his mouth shut, he definitely hints towards an answer, _I'm not straight._

"Sorry, shouldn't have assumed," Niall murmurs, sounding ashamed.

"It's fine mate, everyone thinks we are," Louis' tone is gentle, patting Niall's hand reassuringly.

"Literally everyone," Harry joins the conversation, thinking he doesn't want to just sit there and keep quiet like a fool.

 

The rest of the night goes by fast and nothing interesting happens apart from Niall having a few proper chats with Harry, and Niall singing.

He sings like an angel, Harry thinks, mesmerised by the Irish boy. He claps loudly when Niall finishes, giving him a grin when he comes back to the table. He remembers to tell Niall how great he was and Niall smiles, almost glowing from the compliment.

Louis gets drunk, of course he does, and by midnight he is absolutely wasted. Harry has to leave with him, having to carry Louis back to their dorm room, not too happy about it. The others stayed and Harry wanted to, too, not ready to end the night just yet.

Once he gets Louis to bed, he lays down on his, mind slipping to Niall. Nothing happened between them, absolutely nothing. Harry didn't think anything radical would happen but he was still hoping for more than one or two casual conversation. He barely learned a thing about Niall which is upsetting.

He starts thinking about what he should do next. He doubts there is a chance he would just bump into Niall somewhere in the campus. They study completely different subjects and most music classes aren't even in the same building than Harry's classes are.

He then remembers Zayn's earlier talk about knowing some questions to find out if Niall is gay. He groans, realising Zayn never asked Niall anything. There is still a chance though since Zayn stayed with the others when Harry left with Louis. He can only hope Zayn isn't too drunk and forgets to ask.

 

-

 

"He is definitely gay."

"Come again?" Harry yawns, sipping his coffee.

"Gay. Niall. Definitely," Zayn breathes out, clinging to his arm.

"How do you know?" Harry is suddenly wide awake, straightening his back and turning his head towards Zayn.

"Asked those questions."

"And?" Harry tries to rush, eager to find out more.

"Why are you up? It's Saturday morning and what, like eight?" Zayn changes the subject.

"Couldn't sleep and came to have a coffee. Now tell me about Niall," Harry rushes him.

"He kept saying someone and people, never gender when I asked something."

"Interesting," Harry murmurs, getting deep in thought. That definitely tells something, he ends up reasoning.

"Also talked about you," Zayn reveals.

"What?" Harry almost spills his coffee on the table, turning to look at his friend with widened eyes.

"Talked about you. He said you're a good looking lad."

"He said that?"

"Yes, he said that Harry. Now excuse me while I'll go get a coffee," Zayn leaves the table.

Harry gets lost in his thoughts, thinking he has to do something. He needs to make a move on Niall, try, anything. He doesn't know why, but he can't let this one go so easily. 

 

-

 

No one should be up this early on Sunday, Harry thinks to himself.

He wraps a scarf around his neck, looking at himself from the mirror and thinking something's missing. He's got on his usual jeans, tight and ripped from the knees and his favourite boots, along with a warm jumper and a scarf.

He turns his head and spots a beanie in his wardrobe, smiling before placing it on his head. He grabs his bag, shoving his laptop there before quietly tiptoeing out of the room so he won't wake Louis.

It's eight fifty in the morning and Harry should definitely be sleeping. He has a paper to write though, due on Tuesday and he thinks the library should be the most quiet at this hour. He stops by the café first, having to wait for five minutes until it opens, buying himself a large latte to go.

He is right, the library is absolutely dead. There are no people around and he gets the best seat, sitting on a yellow armchair by a large window, having a nice view outside. He opens his laptop and soon enough, gets lost in writing the essay.

  
"Hiya, Harry."

"Hi – oh."

Harry raises his head, shocked to see Niall standing close by, the usual grin on his face. Niall is wearing grey sweatpants and a white hoodie, looking cuddly. His hair is a mess and Harry has a sudden urge to run his fingers through the blond hair.

"Are you writing a paper?"

"Yeah," Harry breaths out.

"What are you doing here so early?" He then asks, silently congratulating himself for sounding like an actual human with normal brain activity.

"Came to return some books before going out for a run," Niall answers.

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah. Well, I'll leave you to that. See you, Harry."

"See you."

 

Niall's been gone almost two minutes when Harry realises he could have asked Niall something else, or for him to stay for a while, anything. Of course he didn't, the idiot he is, missing his chance.

He wants to groan, wondering why he doesn't seem to have any normal brain activity around Niall.

 

-

 

"Text him," Louis encourages as Harry is changing clothes for Monday's class.

"What am I going to say?" Harry whines, searching for a clean shirt.

"Just ask him out! Nothing fancy, maybe coffees."

"Nothing fancy, okay. So, what, should I do it now?"

"Yes now, you dimwit!"

Harry groans in response, searching for his phone. He finds Niall's number, beginning to type a new text. He starts regretting it then, locking his phone and tossing it away.

"I can't do it," he whines.

"Fine, I'll do it then."

Louis is impossibly fast, grabbing Harry's phone and typing the text before Harry can even react. He tries to snatch his phone away but the damage is already done, the text sent, on its way to Niall's phone.

"No," Harry cries out, finally managing to get his phone, reading the text in horror.

It's nothing bad, only says ' _coffees this afternoon?_ ' which is casual enough and definitely something Harry would send himself. He still glares at Louis angrily, cursing his best friend to where the sun doesn't shine.

"Let me know when he answers," Louis happily says, pressing a kiss on Harry's cheek before leaving the room to go to a class.

 

Niall takes ages to answer. It isn't until the third class of the day when Harry's phone buzzes in his pocket and he sees Niall has replied to him. The answer causes Harry to smile, reading it at least ten times to make sure he got it right.

_'Sure mate. My last class ends at 3, after that?'_

_'Mine too. Meet me at the café?'_ Harry types back and this time, doesn't need to wait for an answer. Niall is fast to text back with a simple ok, causing Harry's smile to grow even wider. He remembers to text Louis, letting his best friend know Niall agreed on the coffee date.

Harry then realises Niall probably doesn't know it's a date. _Fuck,_ he silently thinks to himself.

 

Harry feels glad when his afternoon class ends a bit early. He rushes to the school café, relieved when it's half empty and he manages to get a peaceful corner table. He makes an order already, craving for a sandwich and a nice cup of coffee, hoping Niall will come soon.

After only a few minutes of waiting, Harry spots Niall. He hesitates before waving, knowing he probably looks like a fool. Niall gives him a smile and waves back, motioning he will order something for himself.

Harry sips his coffee, thinking now is the time he needs to behave. He needs to make a good impression and to do that, he can't be his own awkward and foolish self. He needs to make a proper conversation and ask questions because he wants to know more about Niall.

He also thinks he should probably somehow try and hint he wants this to be a date, but do it without scaring Niall away.

"Hiya," Niall is taking the seat opposite of him, smiling. He has ordered a regular coffee and a chocolate muffin which looks delicious. Momentarily, Harry wishes he would have taken one himself, thinking he might get one later if he's still feeling like it.

"Hi," he remembers to answer, wanting to slap himself for not even greeting Niall.

"How are you?" Niall sounds polite, taking a bite of his muffin.

"Good, exhausted though. Mondays always suck," Harry murmurs, managing to sound somewhat normal instead of his usual awkward self.

"What about you? What classes did you have today?" He turns the conversation off of himself and while Niall starts talking, he takes a look at him.

Niall is wearing a plain white shirt, hair flat and a little messy. He looks more cuddly and like a regular student this way, hair not styled up like it was on Friday, not wearing any fancy clothes.

"Harry?"

"Sorry, what did you say?" Harry realises he missed everything Niall just said, feeling like an idiot.

"I asked why did you ask me for a coffee." It doesn't sound like Niall thinks it's a bad thing, instead he has a smile on his face.

"Oh, I eh," Harry stops there, wondering how exactly he is going to answer.

"You seem nice, thought we could get to know each other," he manages to find the perfect answer, offering Niall a smile. From Niall's expression he can tell his answer is a good one, feeling rather proud of himself.

"It was a nice surprise. I don't know many people here yet," Niall tells.

"Why'd you move here?" Harry has to ask.

"Got an opportunity to transfer. I've wanted to move here for a while."

"Where are you from then?" Niall asks before Harry can say anything.

"Cheshire, around the Manchester area. Moved here for school."

"You like it here?"

"Yeah, it's nice," Harry says, sipping his coffee. He starts thinking about what to say next, not wanting there to be an awkward silence. He puts his coffee mug back on the table, gaze meeting Niall's momentarily, causing him to blush and hope Niall won't notice.

"I'm happy you asked me out," Niall breaks the silence just when Harry's sipping his coffee again. He is very close to spitting coffee all over the table, forcefully swallowing it down and coughing afterwards.

"What?" He coughs, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry," Niall apologises. Harry thinks it's like what happened at the pub all over again, Niall asking if him and Louis are dating.

"I assumed – shouldn't have – sounded pretty bad didn't it?"

"No it's, it's fine," Harry murmurs, hesitantly meeting Niall's eyes.

"I'm happy you said yes," he comments, keeping his eyes on Niall's, trying to see if he got the hint. Niall's eyes almost lighten up then and he starts smiling and yeah, he definitely got the hint, Harry thinks.

The atmosphere changes after that. Harry feels more comfortable now, even managing to tell a joke which Niall laughs to. They keep the conversation casual, mainly trying to learn new things about each other, Harry desperate to know anything and everything about Niall.

 

After two hours of sitting in the café, Harry has learned that him and Niall have so much in common. They seem to share the same interests if you don't count football, and Harry thinks it's nice since they have a lot to talk about.

"I should probably get going soon, got a paper to write," Niall sounds apologetic.

"Yeah, me too," Harry breaths out although he definitely doesn't have a paper to write and nothing to do, either.

"Are you free tomorrow after classes?" Niall asks after standing up, swinging his bag on his shoulder. Harry only nods, looking up at Niall, feeling hopeful.

"Meet me here at three again?"

"Okay," Harry breaths out.

"See you then."

And Niall is gone before Harry has a chance to even say bye.

"What just happened?" He murmurs to himself.

 

-

 

The next day, Harry isn't as nervous and awkward anymore.

After taking a seat opposite of Niall, he finds himself having a rather normal conversation, keeping it casual. He even manages to tell a joke which Niall laughs to, feeling proud of himself for managing to crack a joke.

It's much more relaxed, this time. Niall is smiling a lot and it has an effect on Harry because he can't stop smiling either, stomach flipping around every time Niall's eyes lock with his.

By the time they've chatted for two hours, Harry thinks he might be in love. Niall is so carefree and positive person, and seems genuinely nice. There is nothing not to like, Harry thinks. Niall is really hot, too, Harry still recalls how he looks in the dorm showers, blushing at the memory.

"I have to get going soon, we have practice," Niall sounds apologetic.

"Yeah," is all Harry manages to answer, feeling disappointed. Then again, he's been with Niall for the past two hours and besides, he knew about the practice since Louis plays in the team too.

"This was nice." Something about Niall's smile seems different then, it's smaller but possibly warmer.

"It was," Harry breaths out. He watches Niall getting up and he automatically does the same, a thought crossing his mind then.

"I can walk you to the field."

"Oh, thanks Harry but I'm going to my dorm first to get my stuff."

"Right," Harry blushes slightly.

He gulps when Niall steps closer to him, momentarily wondering if Niall's going to kiss him but of course he doesn't. Instead, he wraps his arms around Harry and hugs him, and Harry reacts almost immediately, hugging him back. He has an urge to nuzzle on Niall's neck but he doesn't dare to, sighing a little before squeezing Niall gently.

Niall smells good, Harry thinks, feeling him pulling away from the hug.

"Are you free on Thursday evening?" Niall has a small smile on his face, the same smile, the different one.

"Yeah," Harry breaths out.

"I'm taking you out for dinner after my practice. Come by the field around six thirty?"

Harry doesn't have an answer, his throat has gone dry and the only thing he manages to do is to nod. He feels Niall taking a hold of his hand and squeezing it, smiling a bit brighter, saying bye. Then he's gone again and Harry is left alone with an unsteady heartbeat and a spinning mind.

 

"Louis!" Harry rushes inside their dorm room, hoping his best friend is there.

"What?" Louis peeks behind a book. Harry sighs in relief, hopping on the bed and without a word, clinging to his best friend. He presses his head on Louis' chest, holding onto him tightly, thinking he needs a cuddle.

"That horrible, huh?" Louis sounds apologetic, running his fingers through Harry's curls.

"I think I'm in love," Harry breaths out.

"That good?"

"More than. He asked me out for dinner on Thursday."

"Well that is something. Did you kiss him?" Louis sounds teasing now and Harry smacks him on the stomach in revenge.

"No but I might on Thursday," he then answers dreamily.

"I'm happy it worked out for you," Louis answers, squeezing his arm.

"Now get off me, I need to finish reading this before practice." He shakes the book he was reading.

"Yeah, course," Harry lets go, sitting up on the small bed.

"What am I going to wear?" He then realises, panicking.

"Clothes," he hears a murmur coming from his best friend.

"Ha-ha. Not funny. I'm going to find Zayn," Harry decides, rushing off before Louis can make any other ridiculous comments.

 

-

 

"Hi."

Harry almost has a heart attack, turning around and ready to glare angrily at the person who scared him. A massive grin creeps on his face instead after seeing it's Niall.

"You scared me," Harry admits, laughing a little.

"Oh, sorry," Niall is grinning too.

Harry feels glad he has his clothes on already, his hair still wet from the shower he just took. It's Wednesday morning and time for another day of classes, another long and exhausting day. He can't believe this is how his morning is starting though, bumping into Niall at the dorm showers.

"How are you?" Niall asks, beaming. His eyes are crinkling from the corners and Harry is fascinated by him, wondering how he got so lucky that he is going out on a date with Niall tomorrow. He still has a hard time believing Niall asked him out for dinner, butterflies filling his stomach when he thinks about it.

"Tired," Harry remembers to answer to the question.

"But good," he adds.

"Great," Niall is still grinning happily.

"You good too?" Harry realises to ask.

"Yeah, course."

"I have to get going," Harry then realises, offering Niall an apologetic smile. He is going to be late from his class if he doesn't get going soon, although a part of him doesn't really care and wants to stay and talk with Niall for a while longer.

"Are we still going out tomorrow?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be at the field," Harry nods, heart fluttering faster in his chest.

"Good. See you then," Niall says and then does something that takes Harry off guard. He steps closer, brushing his lips against Harry's cheek. It's all over so fast Harry wonders if it was even real but then he sees Niall beaming and he knows it happened.

"See you," Harry manages to answer, guessing he looks like a firetruck as he steps out of the shower room.

While walking towards his dorm room to get his bag, he brings his hand on his cheek, touching from where Niall's lips were a few minutes earlier. A heavy blush raises on his cheeks and he shakes his head, wondering how such a small thing can affect him so much.

 

-

 

Harry rocks from one heel to another, hands deep in his pockets.

He is standing by the football field, way too early, feeling nervous. He can't take his eyes away from Niall who is currently running towards a goal, kicking the ball effortlessly, scoring. Harry wants to cheer but calms himself down, telling himself not to be embarrassing.

The practice should be ending any minute now but Harry knows he still has to wait, Niall will of course go change and shower which might take a while.

Harry himself took almost an hour to get ready which is a lot considering he didn't even style his hair. He took fifteen minutes to shower, half an hour to pick clothes and the rest of the time he wasted on staring himself from the mirror, wondering if Niall thinks he looks hot.

Zayn adviced him on wearing all black which is exactly what Harry has done. Black skinny jeans, boots, dress shirt, leather jacket and a scarf. He knows it might be too much but then again they're going out for dinner and Harry wanted to wear something fancier than a jumper or a hoodie.

His heart starts beating faster when he hears the coach yelling practice is over and then, there is one Irish boy running towards him, a massive smile on his face. Harry starts smiling too, watching Niall running to him, heart fluttering fast in his chest.

"Hi," Niall stops in front of him, grinning.

"Hi," Harry answers, grinning himself, hoping he doesn't look stupid.

"I'd hug you but," Niall's then saying, gesturing at his sweaty body, causing Harry to gulp because fuck. Niall looks hot like this and Harry has a hard time believing this is the guy who asked him out.

"I'll go shower really quick and then we can go," Niall is talking again, rushing away before Harry can even realise it. He is left alone, standing by the field, heart beating fast in his chest.

While waiting for Niall to come back, his thoughts slip back to that one morning in the shower room. He recalls Niall singing in the shower, remembering how he felt hearing it, how curious he was, how badly he wanted to know who Niall was.

He wonders why he's been so interested, what it is about Niall that got him so hooked, how. He definitely wasn't planning on dating anyone anytime soon, still slightly afraid, remembering how badly things turned out the last time.

Something tells him Niall isn't like Thomas was. Niall seems confident and certainly not like someone who is experimenting or questioning his sexuality. He doesn't seem like someone who is using people and lies to them. No, not Niall, Harry thinks.

"Ready to go?"

Harry turns around, swallowing his gasp at the last second, eyes widening. If he thought Niall looked hot before, it's even worse now and Harry doesn't think there are any words to describe how he looks.

His jeans are dark blue and impossibly tight and he's wearing a white vest underneath a plaid shirt, buttons undone. Harry can see a small piece of chest hair, gulping before moving his eyes on Niall's face.

Harry is stunned.

"Is there something wrong?" Niall has an odd expression on his face, looking slightly worried but also, a bit upset which Harry doesn't understand.

"No, of course not, you just, you look great," Harry manages to say, struggling with his words.

Then the odd expression is gone and Niall starts grinning, nodding and saying thank you, bringing his hand towards Harry's.

"Where are we going? I didn't take the car," Harry realises to say as Niall grabs his hand, taking a firm hold of it.

"I'm driving," Niall says, taking a better hold of Harry's hand, leading him to the parking space. Harry barely notices how they're holding hands, he is too focused on not staring at Niall's bum which looks impossibly good in his jeans. Not that Harry was looking.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?" Harry makes a sound, meeting Niall's eyes.

"You look great too," Niall says, squeezing Harry's hand before letting go, walking to the other side of the car before Harry can say thank you.

"Where are we going?" Harry asks after hopping inside the car and putting his seat belt on.

"Do you know Tony's?"

Harry shakes his head because no, he has never heard of the place before. Niall offers him a smile before starting the car, saying it's not a long drive. He puts the radio on, resting his hand on the gearstick, close to where Harry's is, resting on his thigh.

Harry has an urge to take Niall's hand in his and he keeps staring at Niall's hand, wondering if he should do it. He gulps, peeking at Niall who is focused on driving, eyes on the road. He decides to be brave then because _screw it,_ he has to take chances from time to time, carefully taking a hold of Niall's hand.

Niall's reaction is a good one, he turns to look at Harry and gives him a smile before focusing back on the road, squeezing Harry's hand in a gentle way. Harry's heart flutters in his chest and he looks down at their intertwined hands, thinking this is the best date he has ever been on and it hasn't even started yet.

 

Five minutes later, Niall has parked his car, waiting for Harry to hop outside. He's leaning against the car when Harry steps in front of him, wondering what exactly Niall is doing.

"I have a proposition to make," Niall says, causing Harry to feel even more confused.

"I think we should kiss now," he continues and Harry almost chokes on his own spit.

"What?"

"We're going to kiss at some point anyway and I think we should do it now to get it over with. You know, to make it less awkward. What do you say?"

Harry is too dumbfounded to say anything, mumbling out something that surely isn't even English. His eyes are widened and he can't bring himself to understand the current situation, staring into nowhere for a while before finally, focusing back on Niall.

"Bloody hell," Harry then says, looking into Niall's eyes.

"Took you off guard?" Niall chuckles and Harry nods before stepping closer, feeling determined now, wanting to take Niall down for his offer.

"What do you think about my proposition?" Niall flirts, biting his lower lip, eyes on Harry's. He looks around them then, Harry automatically doing the same, seeing that the parking space is empty.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Harry murmurs, taking a step closer and bringing his hands on Niall's hips, lowering his eyes. He's staring at Niall's lips for a moment before looking into his eyes, searching for confirmation.

He gets it when Niall leans in, cupping his cheek before connecting their lips. It's not a proper kiss at first, both of them just pressing their lips against each other's, the kiss feeling shy. Harry starts moving his lips, carefully taking Niall's lower lip between his, kissing him more properly. He doesn't deepen the kiss though, not wanting things to get out of control.

Eventually, the kissing dies down and they end up pecking each other's lips for a few times before Harry pulls away, feeling like fainting. His eyes lock with Niall's and he can feel himself blushing, not really believing what just happened.

"Should we go inside now?" Niall asks, tone gentle. His hand is still on Harry's cheek, thumb brushing over the soft skin before he drops his hand. Harry nods, smiling when he feels Niall's hand taking a hold of his, leading him towards the restaurant.

It's small and cosy inside and after taking a proper look around, Harry thinks it's perfect. It's just the kind of place where you want your first proper date to be, quiet, private and most importantly, romantic.

 

Throughout the dinner, they keep talking about everything. Harry finds talking to Niall easy, so easy he has a hard time keeping his mouth shut.

They laugh a lot, joke about things while enjoying their dinner. Harry's eyes constantly lock with Niall's, his gaze occasionally lowering to Niall's lips. Niall keeps brushing his fingers against the back of Harry's hand and Harry thinks it's almost like a hint which he doesn't quite understand.

"Can I ask you something?" Niall asks before taking a sip of his water.

"Of course," Harry gently answers, thinking Niall didn't really even have to ask.

"Do you mind showing affection in public? I mean you're out and comfortable, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Harry breaths out, wondering why Niall's even asking such question.

"Oh thank fuck," Niall breaths out before grabbing Harry's hand on the table.

"Wanted to hold your hand but didn't know, you know," he tries to explain and Harry's heart feels like melting at how adorable Niall is.

Harry smiles at him, squeezing his hand before continuing to finish his dinner, keeping his left hand in Niall's. They continue talking about casual things, Harry learning more about Niall's background and his family.

After finishing their food, they decide against desert, getting the bill instead. Niall insists on paying the bill which makes Harry feel slightly uncomfortable but eventually, he gives in, letting Niall have it his way.

It's cold outside when they step out of the restaurant, a wind blowing at Harry and causing him to shiver. They rush back to Niall's car, hopping inside, Niall turning the heater on immediately before turning to look at Harry.

"So, this was fun," he says, looking at Harry curiously.

"It was," Harry answers and smiles at Niall, signaling he's being honest.

"And I don't want it to end," Niall's tone goes serious all of a sudden, eyes still on Harry's.

"Me neither," Harry finds himself telling something that's true. He has no interest on going back to his dorm room just yet, at least not by himself.

"I know a perfect place we can go," Niall starts smiling.

"I'm going to sweep you off of your feet," he comments while driving, turning his head to give Harry a smile before focusing back on the road.

"Pretty sure you did that already," slips out of Harry's mouth. His eyes widen, a gasp then escaping his mouth, Niall chucking softly.

"I bet it was the shower singing," Niall sounds playful.

"It was."

"'I'm joking."

"I know. I'm not," Harry decides he may as well be honest. Maybe they're moving a bit fast with the kissing and hand holding and now this, but Harry has stopped caring. In fact, he thinks he stopped caring about anything when they kissed. What's the point of thinking too much and stressing out when you're feeling happy, he thinks to himself. Because he does, he feels happy, as frightening as it is.

"You said my singing was wonderful," Niall is suddenly chuckling, parking his car opposite of a small bakery Harry recognises.

"It was," Harry comments before hopping out of the car.

"I'm going to order for us," Niall informs after opening the door for Harry, letting him inside first. Harry remembers to check the opening hours from the bakery door, taking a look at the clock on the wall, realising the place is still open for an hour.

"You're not allergic to anything, are you?"

"No, but I'm not letting you pay again," Harry protests, placing his hand on Niall's shoulder to stop him.

"Go get us a table," Niall sounds gentle. Harry looks into his eyes and soon it turns into a staring competition. It ends when Niall leans in, taking Harry off guard by pecking his cheek.

"Go get the table," he looks at Harry fondly and there is no way Harry is going to say no again so he nods, grinning happily before turning around and selecting a corner table.

It doesn't feel like their third date, or first proper one, Harry thinks as he sits down. It doesn't feel like it was two hours ago when he shared his first kiss with Niall.

It feels like it was all ages ago, like this is their second anniversary date, like they've been doing this for months. 

He smiles when Niall comes to the table, bringing a tray full of things. There are two cups of coffee, a piece of cheesecake and a massive pastry, some sort of strawberry one. Harry chuckles at the amount of food before looking at Niall who is grinning happily.

"Here, taste this. It'll rock your world," Niall takes a piece of the cheesecake, bringing the spoon towards Harry. He opens his mouth, taking in the piece, wanting to moan at how good it is.

He swallows it down, eyes locking with Niall's, a smile growing on his face. Harry doesn't think anything when he gets up a little to lean in, pressing his lips on Niall's, definitely taking him off guard. He hears Niall letting out a surprised sound but then kissing him back.

"I like you," Harry breaths out after leaning back, watching a massive grin spreading on Niall's face.

"I'm sorry, I know that's a bit much, I mean we're still getting to know each other but -"

"I like you too," Niall cuts him short, leaning in to take a hold of Harry's hand.

"Goof," he adds, chuckling.

"Shower singer," Harry throws back the name he used of Niall at first, watching Niall bursting out a laugh, the sound like a beautiful melody to Harry's ears.


End file.
